Isso dá capa
by Magalud
Summary: Universo Alternativo. AU. Uma jovem jornalista vai visitar uma redação de jornal.


**Isso dá capa**

– Sr. Dumbledore – disse a secretária – , a moça já chegou. Posso mandar entrar?

– Que moça, Irma?

– Rita Skeeter. A estudante de jornalismo.

– Oh, sim, sim! Mande-a entrar.

A moça era loura, muito, muito jovem, olhou o experiente diretor de redação. Eles parecem mais jovens a cada ano, pensou o jornalista. Ou será que ele é que realmente estava tão velho quanto parecia?

Ele a recebeu com um sorriso:

– Srta. Skeeter, entre.

– Sr. Dumbledore? – Eles apertaram mãos. – Obrigada por me receber.

– É um prazer conhecer as próximas gerações de jornalistas – disse o velho. – Então? Como posso ajudá-la?

– É um trabalho de faculdade. Preciso fazer um relatório do funcionamento de uma redação e escolhi a "Gazeta de Hogwarts".

O velho homem de imprensa se ergueu, dizendo:

– Muito bem, então. Mantenha seu bloquinho à mão, porque, ao contrário da escola, na vida real, as coisas são realmente rápidas. Venha conhecer a redação.

A moça foi para o meio da grande sala, na verdade, um salão, cheio de estações de trabalho. Os monitores de tela de cristal líquido estavam todos recheados de papeizinhos de lembretes, alguns semi-enterrados em papéis e objetos, teclados quase sufocados. A cacofonia de vozes e telefones tocando e sendo atendidos, e as duas televisões ligadas em canais diferentes enquanto outros falavam ao celular atordoaram a jovem estudante. O velho diretor ergueu a voz potente:

– Atenção todos, por favor! – Alguns só ergueram o olhar de suas telas, outros se viraram, ainda falando ao telefone, mas a maioria não parou o que fazia. – Esta é Rita, ela estuda Jornalismo e veio observar nossa redação.

– Não dê de comer aos animais – soltou um rapaz louro no fundo da sala, e alguns à volta dele riam.

– Sempre espirituoso, Draco. Mas quero ver sua coluna de esportes na minha mesa antes do seu editor. Oliver, precisamos ter uma boa matéria sobre os Chudley Cannons. O Puddlemere United joga hoje e pode retomar a liderança da divisão.

– Sim, senhor!

O diretor Dumbledore se virou para Rita, enquanto andava entre as mesas:

– Não se impressione com a correria. Eles estão apenas tentando assustá-la. Sempre fazem assim com foquinhas como você.

– Foquinhas?

– Focas, novatos – explicou. – Jovens jornalistas. Como o nosso Harry ali. – Apontou um rapaz de óculos, cabelos pretos desgrenhados e grandes olhos verdes, conversando com um homem mais velho, também de cabelos pretos, que parecia bem relaxado e à vontade. – O jovem Harry está começando na profissão e já está com uma matéria complicada. É da editoria de Polícia. Aquele é o melhor repórter da editoria, Sirius Black. Ele meio que adotou Harry. Eles estão esperando uma dica de um informante para essa matéria.

– E que matéria é essa?

– Oh, eles querem uma exclusiva com o famoso traficante Voldemort. Pode ser a manchete de amanhã.

A menina arregalou os olhos:

– Vol-Voldemort? Do Comando da Morte?

– Esse mesmo. Temos dado alguns furos na concorrência, e eles estão possessos! Dizem que "A Tribuna de Hogsmeade" está tentando até infiltrar alguém no bando de Voldemort! – O velho homem de imprensa riu-se gostosamente. – Sem contar que temos atrapalhado Voldemort com tanta exposição. Ele tem enfrentado problemas com outros chefões do tráfico. E não é ótimo quando eles brigam entre eles?

A jovem concordou com a cabeça, hesitante. Aquele homem parecia louco, não?

Dumbledore continuou, caminhando entre as mesas e apontando:

– Daquele lado, temos a editoria de Política. Nosso editor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, e seu fiel pupilo, Percy Weasley. Os demais repórteres estão nas suas rondas, falando com o prefeito, vereadores e outros políticos. Eu mesmo passei muitos anos na Política. Mas eu aconselho a todos os jovens jornalistas e freqüentarem o maior número possível de editorias. Veja ali, por exemplo, na Economia. Amélia Bones sabe tudo da área, mas durante muito tempo ela fez Justiça, cobrindo tribunais, fóruns e outras instâncias legais. Ainda bem que ela tem Cornelius Fudge para ajudá-la.

Os dois continuavam a andar entre as mesas. Um homem de meia-idade, numa roupa horrível, chegou até eles, ofegante e nervoso:

– Diretor, por favor... A área comercial quer colocar mais anúncios...! Já está em 25... Se entrar aquele anúncio de página inteira, a percentagem pode chegar a 27...!

Aquilo pareceu irritar Dumbledore:

– Dolores Umbridge sabe que sou eu quem decide a percentagem de anúncios, e não há jeito de ter mais do que 25 de anúncios! Como ela quer que eu faça uma primeira página decente se não há espaço para as reportagens? Diga a ela que absolutamente não pode entrar mais anúncios! Ou ela aumenta o número de páginas, ou que tire alguns anúncios de cortesia para os amiguinhos! A percentagem máxima é 25 e não se discute!

– Mas... diretor... A Sra. Umbridge...

– Filch, diga a ela que eu tenho total aprovação do dono do jornal, Godric Gryffindor. Se ela não estiver satisfeita, que vá reclamar com ele!

O homem balbuciou desculpas e saiu. Ele sacudiu a cabeça:

– Desculpe por isso, minha jovem. Pode ver que as pressões são muitas num jornal. Vamos continuar? – Ele voltou a andar pelas mesas, apontando. – Aqui temos a editoria de Cidade e Cotidiano. Ela é a mais numerosa de toda a redação. Minha grande amiga Minerva McGonagall é a editora. Ela tem uma brilhante repórter, Hermione Granger, entre outros belos profissionais. Ali, na parte de Cultura e Entretenimento, você pode ver o famoso colunista Gilderoy Lockhart...

– Diretor? – interrompeu a secretária. – Desculpe interromper, mas tem uma ligação na Linha 2. É aquela pessoa de voz característica, sabe? Aquele que não se identifica nunca. Ele diz que só fala com o senhor.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilharam tanto que Rita até teve medo.

– Eu preciso atender isso. – Ele pegou o telefone mais próximo, e um repórter de cabelos castanhos pulou, ao ver o chefe pegando seu telefone. – É Dumbledore. Pode me transferir uma ligação? Obrigado.

Rita observou atentamente, e Dumbledore tentou dar as costas para ela, cochichando ao telefone. Ele se inclinou, pegou a caneta da mão do repórter de bochechas grandes (o crachá dizia "Longbottom") e fez uns rabiscos apressados no primeiro pedaço de papel que estava dando sopa na mesa atulhada. Em menos de um minuto, ele tinha desligado e atravessava a redação inteira com uma velocidade que Rita achou inacreditável para um homem daquela idade.

Ele devia malhar muito.

– Sirius! Harry! Minha fonte me ligou. Voldemort vai atacar. Isso vai dar capa!!

– Já? – falou o homem de olhos acinzentados. – Mas Voldemort mal terminou de atacar McNair Grandão perto da Floresta.

– O alvo dele agora deve ser o bando dos Carrow. Segundo minha fonte, eles pretendem atacar ao anoitecer, quando os tenentes do tráfico trocam os turnos nas bocas. Precisamos ter imagens boas e exclusivas. Lembre-se: temos idéia de alguns dos homens dele. Tente se aproximar de Lucius, que é muito próximo ao chefão em si. Ele pode arranjar a exclusiva.

– Mas e o tal Peter Pettigrew? – argumentou Sirius. – Ninguém sabia que ele era do bando de Voldemort, lembra? Eu descobri isso sozinho!

Dumbledore garantiu:

– Minha fonte diz que Pettigrew é peixe pequeno. Lucius é peixe grande: invista nele. Mas tome cuidado. Ele é um homem cruel e muito perigoso.

– Sabe, Dumbledore, eu acho que você está é com um espião dentro do bando de Voldemort. Dizem que ele tem uma amante, e que o nome dela é Bella. Ela é sua fonte?

– Você sabe que um jornalista é protegido por lei e não precisa revelar suas fontes – sorriu Dumbledore. – Nem diante de um juiz. Agora pegue o garoto e vá direto para esse bar aqui; o endereço está no papel. E leve um fotógrafo.

– Fotógrafo? Quem?

– Quem mais? Colin Creevey, oras! Se precisarem, levem alguém da televisão também. Isso vai ser ótimo no jornal das oito. Mas antes combinem com eles que queremos exclusividade no material.

– É claro. Hum, quem será que vai ser o repórter de TV? Espero que seja aquela Fleur Delacour... Ela é um piteuzinho!!

Um homem de roupinhas surradas na mesa ao lado, com o crachá dizendo "Lupin", brincou:

– Sirius, a prova de que você está muito velho para ela é que você a chamou de piteuzinho!!

A redação toda começou a rir.

– É, Sirius! Piteuzinho era o que eles chamavam Minerva na época dela.

– Ou a Amélia!

Gargalhadas ecoaram pelo salão. Sirius começou a responder, e Dumbledore gritou:

– Já chega! Parem com isso, ou vão perder a matéria! Alguém avise o Hagrid para dirigir o 4x4, não o carro com a logo do jornal, ou vai espantar o pessoal de Voldemort e comprometer a minha fonte.

– Não pode ser Snape! – gritou Sirius. – Se Severus Snape passou essa dica, é uma armadilha!

– Sirius! – insistiu Dumbledore – Vá logo!

Rita indagou:

– Quem é esse Snape?

O rapaz, Harry, respondeu:

– Sirius estudou com Snape no mesmo colégio aqui mesmo em Hogwarts. Eles se odiavam.

– Sr. Dumbledore, posso ir junto? – perguntou Rita. – Meu trabalho ficaria tão bom acompanhando repórteres de verdade numa ação de verdade!

– Seu trabalho vai ficar ainda melhor se você continuar inteira e viva para se formar, não? Lamento, mas não posso autorizar. Já é perigoso o suficiente para meus repórteres. Não posso me responsabilizar por uma visitante. – Ele se virou de novo para a equipe. – Harry, você leva o celular. Eu quero saber de tudo que se passa na mesma hora em que acontecer. Quero matérias em tempo real! E não me voltem sem uma capa das melhores!

– Sim, diretor!

A equipe de reportagem pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo, para decepção de Rita, que queria presenciar uma cobertura emocionante e ser a atenção de todos na faculdade.

A decepção devia estar estampada no rosto da moça, pois Dumbledore sugeriu:

– Para compensar, minha jovem, posso arrumar para você acompanhar Hermione. Ela tem uma pauta a cumprir em seguida, não, Minerva?

A editora de coque se virou e respondeu:

– Na verdade, sim. Ela está indo cobrir o lançamento do sétimo e último livro da saga infantil chamada Henrique Oleiro. Talvez você já tenha ouvido falar.

– Puxa! – Rita ficou com os olhos brilhando. – Quem não conhece Henrique Oleiro? Ele deixou aquela autora rica!!

– Certamente, com os fãs enlouquecidos e uma panacéia de produtos para consumir: canetas, livros, cadernos, uniformes, cachecóis... Até meus filhos são fãs! Hermione vai falar com fãs, com o staff da livraria e assistir à abertura dos livros. Diga-me, minha jovem, você sabia do lançamento?

– Sim! Eu até queria ir, mas tinha que fazer esse trabalho para a faculdade...

– Muito bem – aprovou Minerva. – Um futuro jornalista tem que estar sempre muito bem informado.

Dumbledore bateu palmas:

– Excelente! Pode ir com Hermione, e depois volte para ver como é o fechamento do jornal: como as matérias entram nas páginas, a reunião de capa e o que vai para capa, essas coisas.

– Volto, sim! Obrigada, diretor! Nós vamos agora, Hermione? Eu acho que deixei a bolsa na mesa do diretor.

A outra moça olhou para o grande relógio que dominava a parede oposta e disse, pegando o telefone:

– Não, tem muito tempo ainda. Eu estou falando com uma fonte que conhece fãs do Henrique Oleiro. Já falo com você.

Rita olhou para os lados, para todo aquele pessoal ocupado. Dumbledore estava novamente discutindo sobre o espaço para os anúncios da edição do dia seguinte. Os repórteres estavam ao telefone, ou acompanhando notícias nos computadores, nas televisões, nos rádios. Ela conseguia captar trechos de conversas, sobre uma reunião de empresários locais, ou um projeto de lei que daria entrada no Legislativo, ou então o rapaz, Longbottom, falando sobre uma exposição de plantas medicinais. Era tão excitante, tanta gente fazendo as coisas acontecerem. A editora de Hermione, McGonagall, percebeu que ela estava deslocada e indagou, educadamente:

– Em que parte do curso você está, querida?

– Oh, estou indo para a metade: terminando o segundo ano.

– E você escreve no jornal da faculdade?

– Até agora eu tinha apenas me dedicado à área de televisão. Sabe, tem uma TV interna na faculdade, e eu fazia programas. Mas o professor dizia que o texto tinha que ser pequeno, e enxuto, mas eu gosto de escrever. Então resolvi prestar mais atenção em jornalismo impresso.

– Fez muito bem – disse a jornalista mais velha. – Eu passei por dois canais de televisão, mas é muito corrido. Os prazos de jornal são mais racionais. É sua primeira visita a um jornal?

– Sim, senhora.

– Gostaria de ver a impressora?

– Puxa! Posso ver?

– Claro. Olhe, acho que você tem sorte. Essa é a hora que eles começam a imprimir o caderno central, o de Cultura.

– Não quero atrapalhar. Todo mundo aqui é tão ocupado...

– Bobagem, a máquina fica aqui mesmo, no andar térreo. Dumbledore, pode me emprestar a nossa convidada uns minutinhos?

– Sem problema, Minerva – disse o diretor, que ainda estava ocupado com a programação de anúncios para o dia. – Tenho certeza de que ela ficará encantada. Mas não demorem. A jovem Hermione está louca para fazer a cobertura do lançamento do livro. É matéria de capa também.

Rita acompanhou a mulher mais velha por corredores e desceu dois lances de escada até o que deveria ser a garagem do prédio, agora transformada em oficina. Boquiaberta, a jovem seguiu as instruções para não mexer em coisa alguma e não entrar na área restrita. Logo ela estava diante da grande rotativa, em pleno funcionamento, um barulho infernal num salão do tamanho de uma catedral. Minerva explicou, erguendo a voz:

– Como você deve saber, antes de chegar aqui,o jornal passa por uma área de pré-impressão, que fica do outro lado desse andar. Essa é a rotativa em si. O coração da impressão. Uma rotativa pode ocupar quase um quilômetro de comprimento. Essa que nós usamos pode imprimir quase 500 metros de papel por minuto. Se imprimisse apenas em preto e branco, ela poderia ser ainda mais rápida!

Impressionada, Rita apenas assentiu, de olhos vidrados na fila de unidades de impressão, por onde as bobinas de papel se espalhavam, e as cores eram impressas com banhos químicos. Eram pelo menos doze daquelas unidades, todas interligadas, cada uma delas de uma altura equivalente a duas Ritas. Ao final da impressão, outra máquina automaticamente cortava o papel, que então caía em pilhas e passava por uma esteira, até uma outra engenhoca que encartava as folhas e dobrava-as em ordem.

Na ponta do processo, acompanhando tudo com olhos de águia, estava um homem minúsculo, de uniforme sujo de tinta, óculos protetores e fones para abafar o ruído infernal da impressão. Minerva disse a Rita:

– Não se deixe enganar pelo tamanho do Sr. Flitwick, nosso chefe de oficina. Ele comanda quase 30 pessoas para ter certeza de que o jornal seja impresso de maneira satisfatória e encartado perfeitamente. Como você sabe, a impressão só termina lá pelas duas horas da manhã, e é despachada imediatamente para as bancas, para chegar antes das cinco da manhã.

– Nossa!... – A moça olhava em volta como se estivesse num parque de diversões particularmente interessante.

Minerva gesticulou para que elas saíssem do local barulhento. No elevador, ela explicou:

– Hermione deve estar esperando lá em cima. Está na hora de vocês me trazerem a matéria principal da editoria.

Rita ficou boquiaberta:

– Essa é a matéria principal?

– Oh, sim. Não há nada mais importante acontecendo na cidade. Esse Henrique Oleiro é capaz de aumentar o movimento das livrarias durante meses. Esse é o livro final da saga. Espero que perceba como isso tem valor jornalístico. Só quem subestima o poder dos números pode minimizar um lançamento desse livro.

Elas voltaram à sala de redação. De seu computador, Dumbledore observou as duas entrando, e disse:

– Ah, aí vocês estão. Hermione estava começando a ficar angustiada.

– Vai estar uma multidão no shopping – justificou a moça de cabelos volumosos. – Temos que chegar antes.

– Certo, então – assentiu a editora, dando as últimas instruções. – Procure não demorar muito, mas siga a pauta. Quero que me traga uma matéria com muitos personagens, depoimentos de fãs, de pais de fãs, de fãs mais velhos. Quero saber quanto essa livraria vai vender e quantos livros foram reservados. Meça as filas, peça ajuda ao gerente, se precisar. Ah! E peça que o fotógrafo produza uma foto com um desses fãs fantasiados mostrando o livro. Deve haver hordas deles por lá. Eles parecem estar por toda parte, esses fãs de Henrique Oleiro.

– Sim, senhora. Até que horas devo chegar?

– Hum, se você não estiver terminando de colher as informações até as 8 da noite, ligue para cá. As páginas têm horário, você sabe.

– Está bem.

Dumbledore chamou:

– Minerva, vamos fazer a reunião de capa um pouco mais tarde. Sirius e Harry só devem trazer a manchete perto das 9 da noite. De qualquer forma, o Puddlemere United joga hoje à noite e teremos que acompanhar o jogo até o final para atualizar a tabela da segunda divisão.

Houve um suspiro geral da redação. Todo mundo ia fazer serão de novo!!

Hermione se virou para Rita:

– Pronta?

– Acho que sim. Devo levar um casaco?

– Sempre é bom, porque vamos voltar de noite. Hum, e quando virar repórter, use sapatos mais confortáveis. A gente fica em pé um tempão!

McGonagall desejou:

– Boa sorte, meninas!

As duas moças saíram rumo à fotografia, Hermione explicando aceleradamente que eles iriam à livraria do shopping com uma fotógrafa chamada Luna, que era meio amalucada, mas muito boa gente.

Dumbledore sorriu e suspirou. Ele tinha uma boa equipe. A concorrência estava enfurecida por ser furada praticamente todos os dias. As vendas estavam subindo, os profissionais estavam motivados, os anunciantes estavam satisfeitos, as novas gerações reconheciam um padrão de jornalismo na redação... Era uma situação boa para o jornal.

Tudo estava bem.

Ele voltou para o computador, já desenhando na mente a capa da próxima edição. Era preciso dar o resultado do esporte, claro, e o lançamento do livro. Mas a manchete ele já escolhera.

Seria uma com letras garrafais de ponta a ponta na capa, a primeira página: "**Quem tem medo de Voldemort?**", uma foto do close do rosto do homem mais odiado da região.

Ia vender feito água.

_Feito para o Concurso Universo Alternativo do Nyah!Fanfiction_


End file.
